


Howdy Partner

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Art, Boys Kissing, Cowboy Hats, Fanart, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! please comment and share!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Howdy Partner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askafroa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askafroa/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Askafroa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askafroa/pseuds/Askafroa) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) My Discord Handle : Mairi✨#9804 
> 
> 2) -Magical bookstore and coffee AU ☕📚🧁  
> \- Being alone for Christmas with the roommate you're in love with  
> -Regency Era AU but with merfolks🌊 🧜♀️🧜♂️🧜
> 
> 3) - Tony and Steve work as bodyguards from the same agency. Because of their tight schedules, they can't celebrate Christmas Eve with their friends and family. They share a meal together in a fast food ❤️🎄❤️  
> -Post Endgame. After his divorce with Pepper, Tony decides to keep living in his house in the woods by himself for a while. He's alone for the winter. Steve comes to visit him ❄️lots of snow, pretty landscapes, and hot cocoa with marshmallows 🌨️  
> -Pre-Serum Steve and Tony are together but they didn't have sex yet. For their first time, Steve wants to wear and buy lingerie as a surprise. What he doesn't know is that Tony has the same idea ♥️
> 
> 4) Do not wants : scat, watersports, age play, non con, dub/con, unhappy ending, character bashing, Team Steve Rogers/Team Tony Stark discourse, Underage sex, MCD, gore, vore, woobification, torture
> 
> 5) I love fluffiness and smut mixed together a lot ♥️🎁 AUs are like a drug to me 💕🎀 : Teachers AU, Western AU, Vampire/Banshees/Werewolf/Magical creature AU, Sports AU, Sci-fi AU, Fantasy AU, Knights AU, Historical AU (1920, 1700-1800, Middle Ages, Renaissance... ), Lifeguards AU, Coffee Shop AU, Warlord and tribes AU, Soulmates AU... You got the picture!  
> Courtship, Mutual Pining and Arranged Marriage in a A/B/O setting is perfect as well ♥️. I also love Omega/Omega, Alpha/Alpha, Beta/Omega, Beta/Beta and Beta/Alpha dynamics :3 BDSM is neat, I have no preference towards Sub! Steve, Dom! Steve, Dom!Tony, or Sub!Tony, I love all of them 💕Finally, if there's Pre-Serum Steve (with or without Post-Serum Steve's strength) I would be like > 🥰🤩 Food is very important for me so if Tony and Steve can eat something tasty together that would be awesome 🙏


End file.
